Prise d'otage
by Miss-Abby
Summary: L'équipe du NCIS (ancienne version) découvre le secret d'un de ses membres. Il s'agit d'une vielle fic écrite il y a longtemps (ma première) donc Kate est en vie.


**PRISE D'OTAGE**

Résumé : une prise d'otage dans un supermarché dévoile un secret de Kate.  
Saison :je sais pas mais en tout cas Ari à déjà attaqué le NCIS  
Genre :bah je sais pas trop un peu de tout mais romance Kate/Gibbs je pense.  
petit crossover avec JAG  
Disclaimer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… vous connaissez la suite.

Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents svp. je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps mais je ne la retrouvais plus.

Quartier général du NCIS,8h

Tout était calme lorsque Kate arriva. Gibbs était, comme d'habitude, déjà arrivé et installé à son bureau en train de terminer son rapport sur leur dernière affaire. Celle-ci s'installa à son bureau et, après avoir salué son patron, continua son rapport. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée bruyante de son collègue.

K : Tony ! Tu pourrais être plus discret lorsque que tu arrive, il ya des gens qui, contrairement à toi, travaillent !

T : Bonjour à toi aussi ma chère Katie. Mais comme je suis de très bonne humeur ce matin je ne dirai rien.

K : oh et peut-on savoir comment elle s'appelle ? après quelques secondes de réflexion, non finalement ne dit rien, je ne veux pas savoir.

G : Bon ça suffit maintenant! Finissez vos rapports ou je vous vire! J'adore son sens de la persuasion !  
Ne prenant pas la menace à la légère les deux agents se mirent immédiatement au travail et dans le silence le plus complet.  
La matinée continua sans plus de commentaires.  
Vers 11h, Gibbs remarqua que Kate devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. En effet, celle-ci regardai sa montre toutes les dix secondes depuis quelques minutes.

G : tu attends quelque chose Kate ?

K, très (trop) rapidement :non, non rien du tout

Gibbs ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu mais ne posa plus de question se disant que si elle souhaitait parler elle viendrait le voir.  
Mais plus le temps passait plus la jeune femme semblait s'inquiéter de quelque chose qui échappait à ses collègues bien que ces derniers aient remarqué son trouble quelle cachait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Elle aurai aimer parler à son supérieur mais elle avait trop de sa réaction si elle lui disait la vérité. Elle n'avait pas envie de le décevoir et devoir mentir à l'homme qu'elle aime était une véritable torture.  
C'est alors que son regard fut attiré vers le téléviseur en train de diffuser le journal d'informations. Kate pris la télécommande et augmenta le volume.

Journaliste : « cela fait maintenant une demie heure qu'un homme armé a pris en otages six personnes se trouvant dans le magasin ».

Puis s'affichèrent les photos des sept personnes(bah oui ya le braqueur !) avec en fond le magasin d'alimentation. En voyant les photos, Kate poussa un cri qui fit se retourner vers elle ses collègues. Son visage reflétait une peur qu'elle ne pouvait ni contrôler ni effacer.

K dans un souffle : Oh mon dieu non !

G avec son tact habituel : Quoi qu'es ce qu'il ya ?

K : Rien, heu…il faut que j'y aille

G : Attends!…  
mais les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient déjà sur elle avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Les deux agents restèrent perplexes face à cette réaction en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer leur amie. Puis ils tournèrent leurs regards sur le téléviseur afin d'y déceler une quelconque information sur l'inquiétude qu'éprouvait la jeune femme quelques secondes auparavant. Mais il n'y rien d'autre que les six photos des otages : quatres femmes dont une fillette d'environ huit ans et deux hommes, ainsi que celle du preneur d'otages. Ils y reconnurent immédiatement Sara Mackenzie, avocate au JAG et colonel dans les marines.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensaient ses collègues Kate n'était pas partie du NCIS ; elle était avec Abby dans le labo pour l'informer de la situation. Bien que voulant garder son calme, elle ne pu faire disparaître totalement le sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait et grandissait au fil du temps. Quand elle vit arriver Kate, Abby su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

A : Kate ?Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu vas bien ?

K au bord des larmes et criant presque : il y a eu une prise d'otage au Speed Market (c'est le nom du super marché !).Tess et Sara y sont.

A très inquiète elle aussi mais tentant de rassurer son amie : Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien et puis Sara est là donc tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire.

Speed Market, 12h

Il y avait foule autour du magasin et chacun voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé : la curiosité était au rendez-vous.  
Mais l'ambiance était toute autre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une tension quasi palpable était présente dans la pièce. Sara Mackenzie se demanda s'il ne fallait pas intervenir afin de sortir de cette situation qui risquait de tourner au drame à tout moment. Cependant, considérant les personnes présentes, notamment la fillette de huit ans qui était terrifiée, et le fait que l'homme qui les retenait avait un magnifique Smith&Wesson. Aussi, décida-t- elle de ne pas bouger pour le moment et de laisser la police s'en charger. En effet, le preneur d'otage(ou braqueur comme vous voulez) avait demander un véhicule pour partir avec son maigre butin.

30 minutes plus tard, la voiture arriva. Mais pour être sûr qu'on ne lui ferai rien, il décida de prendre un otage comme bouclier. Son regard passa sur chacune des personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Braqueur en désignant la fillette : Toi!

Petite fille en criant : Tante Sara !

S : Prenez moi à sa place, je vous en pris, elle n'a que huit ans.  
Mais le voleur s'empara de la gamine et commença à sortir. Il s'engouffra avec sa jeune otage dans la voiture et démarra en trombe.

Quartier général du NCIS, 12h30

Les deux agent spéciaux Gibbs et Dinozzo n'avait pas quitté le poste de télévision des yeux depuis le départ précipité de leur collègue.

Tony outré :Quelle ordure! regarde Gibbs il se sert de la petite comme d'un bouclier

K hurlant :QUOI ? Elle venait de remonter pour voir comment la situation évoluai et avait entendu Tony.

T :Oui cette ordure a pris la petite pour s'en faire un bouclier humain. Au moins il est sûr que personne ne tirera.

A ces mots, Kate passa par toute les couleur avant de finir plus blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle serai d'ailleurs tombée par terre si Gibbs qui était là ne l'avait pas rattrapée de qu'appréciant tout deux ce contact, le moment ne s'y prêtait guère et Gibbs aida Kate à s'asseoir.

G inquiet :Tu va bien ?

K :oui, oui ça va. Mais ça pourrai aller mieux ne put elle s'empêcher de penser.

Son regard se reporta sur l'écran qui montrai la libération de tous les otages restés à l'intérieur.  
Au bout de 10minutes, le présentateur annonça soudainement que la petite fille avait été retrouvée, choquée mais saine et sauve.  
A cette annonce, Kate se sentie soulagée et adressa un faible sourire à ses collègues ainsi qu'à Abby qui entre temps était monté les rejoindre.

1h plus tard tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations : Abby était retournée dans son labo ,Tony embêtait Kate tandis que Gibbs, qui pour une fois les laissait faire pour permettre à la jeune femme de se remettre de ses émotions bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement, regardait son PC sur lequel défilait des photos de terroristes.  
Cette ambiance fut interrompu par les porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrir sur deux personnes :une jeune femme qui tenait une fillette par la main. A peine sorties de l'ascenseur que la fillette se mit à courir.

PF :MAMAN !

A ce mot Kate se retourna.

K prenant la petite fille dans ses bras et en la serrant très fort :TESS !Tu n'as rien ?ça va ?

Tess : oui, le monsieur m'a fait descendre une fois qu'il était un peu plus loin et tante Sara m'a amenée ici. J'ai eu très peur. Puis regardant autour d'elle, dit maman c'est qui eux deux ?

K :ce sont mes amis, lui c'est Tony et lui c'est mon patron Gibbs.

G :Kate ?tu pourrai faire les présentations ?

K un peu gênée et se demandant comment Gibbs allait prendre la nouvelle : Heu oui, vous connaissez déjà le colonel Sara Mackenzie et voici Tess, ma fille.

Sentant que l'heure des explications avait sonné, elle demanda à Sara de l'emmener voir Abby dans son labo après lui avoir expliqué comment s'y rendre sachant pertinemment que la laborantine serait ravie de voir qu'elle allait bien.

Tess :Chouette tante Abby est là aussi, elle va pouvoir me montrer tous les trucs rigolos qu'elle fait !

Quartier général du NCIS,14h00

D :Tu as une fille ? OUA si je m'attendais à ça !

K :eh bien c'est à dire que oui en effet mais c'est une longue histoire.  
Ayant pour toute réponse un silence lourd de questions elle poursuivit.  
En réalité Tess n'est pas vraiment ma fille, enfin elle l'est mais pas au sens strict du terme :je l'ai adoptée quand elle avait environ 5 ans. Sa mère était ma meilleure amie.  
A ces mots ses yeux commencèrent à rougir mais elle ne voulu rien montrer.  
Nous nous étions rencontrées au lycée et lors de la naissance de Tess elle m'a demandé d'être sa marraine pour que je puisse m'en occuper s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Tess avait 4ans lorsque c'est arrivé : Catherine et Thomas, ses parents, et elle revenaient d'une soirée au restaurant. Catherine avait juste eu le temps de la mettre au lit lorsque deux personnes sont entrées chez eux. C'était des vendeurs de drogue dont les acolytes avaient été arrêtés par ses parents quelques semaines avant, ils était flics à la brigade des stup'. Les dealers les ont tués de sang froid. Malheureusement Tess s'était levée et elle a tout vu mais les dealers ne l'ont pas remarquée. Ils sont partis comme si de rien n'était. C'est le gardien de l'immeuble qui a appelé la police :quand il a vu Tess descendre toute seule l'escalier en pleurant, il s'est douté que quelque chose clochait. Tess n'a pas prononcé un mot pendant plus de 2ans, on parlait par signes. Elle ne s'est remise à parler qu'il y 1an et demi environ. Voilà vous savez tout.

Gibbs et Tony était assez choqué de ce que venait de leur raconter Kate. On ne dirait pas, a voir Tess qu'elle avait tant souffert.

D : oui j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, les tueurs on été arrêtés 3mois après je crois. Kate je suis désolé pour toi et ta a du être très dur.

G un peu en colère car il pensait qu'elle lui faisait confiance :Moi ce qui m'échappe c'est pourquoi tu continue de faire ce boulot qui est si risqué alors que tu as une fille qui en plus a déjà beaucoup souffert. Tu aurai dû nous en parler. Tu est irresponsable !

Sur ce il partit sans rien dire à personne et en maugréant après Kate.

Les deux agents(Kate et Tony)étaient abasourdis par la réaction de leur patron. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ?  
Cette réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Tess et de ses « tantes ».

A :Gibbs n'est plus là ?ça na lui ressemble pas de partir aussi tôt !enfin ça lui fera du bien de se reposer puisqu'il n'y pas d'enquête en cours.

T fièrement :tante Abby m'a montré comment on faisait une heu…analyse babitique !

A : On dit une analyse « balistique »Tess pas babitique !  
Et ils partirent tous à rire.

K :bon puisqu'on a plus rien à faire ici je vous invite chez moi pour boire un verre d'accord ?

Tous : ok ça marche

...

Domicile de Kate,16h00

L'ambiance était des plus décontractée, tout le monde riait. Tess n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Tony qu'elle avait affectueusement surnommé oncle Tony.

K partant vers la cuisine :Je vais refaire du café  
Pensées de Kate :Mais pourquoi Gibbs a réagit comme ça ?aurait-il peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?Non Kate ça suffit arrête de penser à lui c'est ton supérieur quand même !Allez ressaisit toi !  
Mais malgré tous ses efforts elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de Gibbs. C'était décidé quand elle irai au bureau demain elle lui parlerai et il sera obligé de lui répondre.  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Tony

D :arrête un peu de m'embêter Tess !Tu est pire que ta mère !Comme si elle ne me suffisait pas !

K :J'ai entendu Dinozzo !

D : Mouai n'empêche que c'est vrai :les Todd sont des enquiquineurs !  
Pour toute réponse il reçu deux coussins en pleine figure.  
K : sinon Sara comment ça se passe avec le beau capitaine Rabb ?

S :eh bien nous avons décidé de faire face à nos sentiments et nous sommes ensemble depuis 1mois déjà.

K : je sui très contente pour toi tu mérite d'être heureuse.

S à l'oreille de Kate: et toi avec l'agent Gibbs ?

K sur le même ton: mais il n'y a rien c'est mon patron c'est tout !

S :c'est ce que je disait aussi pour Harm : « c'est mon collègue il n'y a rien entre nous » et tu vois au final…

Domicile de Gibbs,16h30

Gibbs était assis dans son canapé et réfléchissait aux événements de ces dernières heures. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça lorsqu'il a su que Kate avait une fille ?Il n'en savait rien lui même. Enfin si, il le savait mais ne pouvait le reconnaître.

G :Allez dit le et ça ira mieux après :Tu est jaloux !ça y est c'est dit je suis jaloux.  
Je le suis dès que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle et le fait de savoir qu'elle avait une fille m'a fait perdre les pédales :au début j'ai cru qu'elle avait quelqu'un mais finalement non.  
J'ai peut être encore une chance alors ?Mais non réfléchit un peu :elle est jeune et belle et toi tu est vieux et gronchon.  
Bon c'est décidé :je vais lui faire mes excuses et on verra après.

Domicile de Kate,18h00

L'ambiance était toujours la même quoi qu'un peu plus calme :le colonel Sara Mackenzie était partie retrouver son « beau capitaine Rabb ».

A :Bon je vais y aller moi aussi j'ai une fête ce soir et je ne veut pas la rater ! Tony tu me raccompagnes ?

D :oui bien sû on va te laisser un peu seule Kate. Tu en as besoin je pense. A plus !

Sur ce ils partirent tous les deux. Tess vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère et s'endormit presque instantanément, la journée avait été dure !  
Voyant que sa fille s'était endormie, Kate la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et après l'avoir mise en pyjama et la coucha tendrement en pensant que c'était une petite fille très forte et qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses pour son âge.

Alors qu'elle revenait dans le salon avec l'idée de se mettre un bon film elle fut interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

K : qui cela peut-il être ?Tony n'a rien oublié pourtant ?

Kate alla ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec Gibbs.

G :Salut !

K un peu froide :qu'es-ce que tu veux ?si tu est là pour me faire à nouveau des reproches tu peux t'en aller !

Pensées de Gibbs : oups elle a vraiment mal pris ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, ça va être plus difficile que je ne le pensais.  
G :non en fait je voudrai te parler

K :c'est bon entre.

Gibbs entra dans l'appartement. Bien qu'il y mettait les pieds pour la première fois il se sentait à l'aise et trouvait la décoration vraiment belle. »Comme sa propriétaire ne put il s'empêcher de penser !

Kate alla ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec Gibbs.

G :Salut !

K un peu froide :qu'es-ce que tu veux ?si tu est là pour me faire à nouveau des reproches tu peux t'en aller !

_Pensées de Gibbs : oups elle a vraiment mal pris ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, ça va être plus difficile que je ne le pensais.  
G :non en fait je voudrai te parler _  
K :c'est bon entre.

Gibbs entra dans l'appartement. Bien qu'il y mettait les pieds pour la première fois il se sentait à l'aise et trouvait la décoration vraiment belle. Comme sa propriétaire ne put il s'empêcher de penser !

K :alors pourquoi es tu là ?

G :je voulais m'excuser pour cet après midi j'ai agit comme un idiot…

K le coupant :ça on le dire !

G : ouais bon je voulais te faire des excuses voilà.

K : je les accepte mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai oublier…

G : Kate je sais je…

K haussant le ton : non tu ne sais pas j'ai énormément souffert de ce que tu as dit. Tu ne peux pas savoir l'angoisse que j'ai ressentit en regardant les informations ! et toi au lieu de me soutenir tu m'enfonces. Tu es un vrai goujat !

G commençant également à hausser le ton : Kate laisse moi parler s'il te plaît.

K : Non ! Si vous croyez que de simples excuses vont vous sortir de ce pétrin vous vous trompez agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Sors de chez moi je ne veux plus te voir !

Gibbs dépité allais sortir mais un bruit de pas qui ne lui était pas familier le fit s'arrêter.

T : Maman ? c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

K à Gibbs : merci tu me l'a réveillée comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas !  
K à Tess : ce n'est rien ma chérie. Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

T : j'ai fait un cauchemar je veux plus dormir

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Kate la pris dans ses bras mais la petite ne se calmais pas, elle semblai évacuer tout le stress de la journée. Sa mère la déposa sur le canapé et alla lui préparer un chocolat chaud, sa boisson préférée.  
Gibbs qui était toujours présent s'approcha de Tess et commença à lui parler gentiment. Peu à peu elle se calma et vint se caler dans les bras de l'ex-marines qui, bien que surpris au début, fini par resserrer ses bras autour d'elle et commença à la bercer.  
Quand Kate revint de la cuisine la scène qu'elle vit la toucha énormément et en un instant sa colère contre son patron disparue. Elle s'approcha et tendis le chocolat à sa fille qui le pris mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s 'était rendormie. Kate allait se lever pour la coucher mais Jethro la devança et lui demanda où était sa chambre (celle de Tess !), elle la lui indiqua et alla recoucher la petite puis il revint dans le salon.

G : Si tu veux je peux m'en aller.

K : non reste, tu veux un café ?

G : oui avec plaisir.

Kate repartit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café et revins quelques minutes plus tard deux tasses à la main qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son patron dans la canapé. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était presque palpable. Chacun attendant que l'autre parle, aucun d'eux ne voulant commencer. Finalement Gibbs se lança.

G : Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure je suis venu pour te faire des excuses.  
Kate ouvrit la bouche.  
Non laisse moi finir. J'ai agit ainsi car j'étais en colère parce que tu ne m'avais rien dit au sujet de Tess et puis j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'il y ai quelqu'un dans ta vie. Peur de te perdre. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque Ari t'avais prise en otage a la morgue, à ce moment je me suis dit que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux ne sachant comment dire la suite, finalement bon marines il opta pour l'affrontement direct.  
Bref, tout ça pour te dire que ,…(Kate pris sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager) tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Caitlin Todd et que rien au monde ne pourra changer ça..

Des larmes de bonheur roulèrent sur les joues de Kate alors quelle regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tendrement Gibbs pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout son amour.

K le regardant dans les yeux : Je t'aime Leroy Jethro Gibbs, même si parfois tu ressemble à un ours bourru. Mais je sais maintenant que tu peux être aussi tendre qu'une peluche !.  
Elle ponctua cette phrase d'un baiser passionné qui fit s'embraser leurs corps qui en demandaient plus. Gibbs prit Kate dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.  
La nuit qu'ils passèrent leur appartient mais ce fut la plus belle pour chacun d'eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, domicile de Kate, 9h

La porte de la chambre de Kate s'entrouvrit légèrement et une petite tête brune apparue. Sans prévenir celle-ci sauta sur le lit, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller ses occupants. Ces dernier regardèrent avec étonnement la cause de leur réveil.

T : Maman j'ai faim !  
Devant la moue que faisait la petite Gibbs et Kate partirent à rire.  
G : alors on y va, il ne faudrait pas qu'on te laisse mourir de faim quand même ! Aller en route jeune fille.  
T : ouai youpi !  
Gibbs se leva et accompagna la fillette jusqu'à la cuisine, lui prépara son petit déjeuner et se fit un café. Kate les rejoint peu de temps après et fut encore une fois attendrie devant le tableau qui représentait un Gibbs riant de bon cœur devant les pitreries de sa fille. Apercevant sa mère Tess sauta de sa chaise et vint embrasser sa mère puis posa la question fatidique :

T : dit maman c'est mon nouveau papa ?  
K ne sachant pas quoi répondre : et bien…euh…  
G venant à son secours : et bien oui si ta maman n'y voit pas d'objection. Sur ce il regarda Kate droit dans les yeux.  
K :alors dans ce cas oui Tess tu as un papa.  
T : chouette ! regardant Gibbs, je peux t'appeler papa dit ?  
Gibbs :oui bien sûr  
Heureuse la fillette vint lui faire un gros bisous.

Kate et Gibbs annoncèrent leur relation aux membres de l'équipe qui furent ravis du nouveau bonheur bien mérité de leurs amis.  
Quelques mois plus tard Gibbs demanda Kate en mariage et celle folle de joie accepta pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

FIN


End file.
